kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome D. Winkiebottom
Jerome D. Winkiebottom is the future son of Dimentia and Numbuh Infinity in Gamewizard's universe. He is Nebula's younger brother, and serves as her assistant in the New GKND. He is Numbuh 250 Trillion, and also a spacebender. Nextgen Series His voice was first heard in the one-shot "Size III", telling everyone through the PA to meet Supreme Leader Numbuh Eternal in the cafeteria in the next 10 minutes. In the one-shot "Stars", Jerome suggested that Nebula write about stars for her poem for English class, and Nebula replied that that was cliche. In Sunni's Pride, Jerome comes to Sector V's treehouse looking for Cheren, then finds Darcy Chariton shrunken. Artie and Haylee allow him to take Darcy away to a nighttime starry mountain. Darcy explains her anger at Sunni and compares it with Jerome's relationship with Nebula. When he offers to unshrink her with Space Shrink, she declines and wants to unshrink herself, but ultimately fails. Darcy says she admires Jerome for being so professional, and when she asks why Jerome puts up with his sister, he explains his loyalty to Nebula, saying it must be a family thing. Before they go to sleep, Darcy accidentally warps in his lips. The next day, he takes Darcy home so Mika could eventually unshrink her and Sunni. In Operation: MASKED, he had a small appearance in which he refused to let Panini use the Dimension Transportifyer. He was knocked unconscious by the Zoni, who allowed Panini into the machine. In Viridi's Last Stand, when Nebula was resting at the Fountain of Dreams, Jerome came to tell her the Galactic Kid Council had arrived at the base, and Nebula was angry that Jerome called her "Numbuh Eternal" when they weren't on professional terms at the moment. Later, Jerome was there during Nebula's meeting with the Galactic Kid Council. He didn't participate in the War on Flora. In Operation: NECSUS, Jerome accompanied Nebula during her meeting with the council, announcing the 3rd anniverary of the New Galactic Kids Next Door. When Coruscant was invaded by Drophyds, Jerome and Nebula came there to see Team Vweeb injured, thanks to Vendra and Neftin Prog. Soon, Percival Tachyon was elected as Chancellor, and later self-proclaimed Emperor, and he banned Kids Next Doors all around the galaxy. Nebula ordered Jerome to send everyone home and go home himself while she went with Sector V to KND Moonbase (but ended up captured). When Jerome returned home afterward, he found his house in ruin, for his mom had been kidnapped, but a video was left. When Nebula returned later, he showed her the video, where Dimentia explains the Dimensionator and wants Nebula to look for it. As Nebula and Vweeb go on their mission, Jerome is ordered to fly around to other planets and check on the Kids Next Doors. Jerome later discovers that Galaxia Elementary was taken over by Agatha Trunchbull, and several GKND operatives were enslaved. They were rescued as Sector V brought them to their planets, and they and Jerome later stayed at Cloud City's Great Library. When Jerome hears that Nebula and co. are breaking into Zordoom, Jerome later arrives to save them from Neftin's wrath. Jerome battles Neftin Prog and defeats him. After they learn that the other just wants to protect their sister, Neftin surrenders and teams up with Jerome to stop Vendra. In return, Jerome wants the two to turn their selves in, and he agrees. They later go to Planet Flora where Neftin reveals a hidden Zathurian Artifact, and Jerome begins to view its contents. Major Battles *Jerome vs. Neftin Prog. Appearance The left half of Jerome's face is black while the right is white. His hair is also black and white, on their respective sides. He wears a tux like his dad, except it has black and white vertical stripes like his mom's outfit (when she became powered), and has black pants and black shoes. He also has black eyes. Personality Jerome inherits his personality from his father, taking his GKND duties quite seriously. He secretly cares a lot about his sister, and gets worried for her whenever she's hurt or in trouble. Powers Jerome is a spacebender, and shown to be one of reasonable skill. He has mastered the quiet, toneless side of space, as reflected in his personality, and he develops good control of his spacebending using patience. He's mostly good at commanding or organizing, judging by his second-in-command rank. Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Aliens Category:GKND Kids Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Spacebenders